Ruutian
- |weight=88-93kg |skincolor=Light brown to tan''Halo: Reach'' |haircolor=Brown to black |eyecolor=Light grey to white |lifespan= |distinctions=Avian appearance |equipment=*Point Defense Gauntlet *Type-25 Plasma Pistol *Type-33 Needler *Type-31 Needle Rifle *Type-51 Covenant CarbineHalo 3 *Type-50 Beam Rifle *Type-52 Focus Rifle |types=*Kig-Yar Sniper *Kig-Yar Major *Kig-Yar Minor |affiliation=*Covenant |notable= |othernames=*Jackal *Buzzard *Chicken *Giant Chicken *Turkey *Tree-Turkey *Vulture *Bird Food *Bird Brains }} The Ruutians, better known as Jackals by the majority of UNSC personnel, are the most commonly encountered sub-species of Kig-Yar. They originated from the Eayn supercontinent of Ruuht. Many were seen serving within the Covenant Army throughout the Human-Covenant war. Description Ruutian Kig-Yar have a very avian appearance, particularly when compared to Ibie'shan Kig-yar. They diverged from the other Kig-Yar sub-species thanks to different selection pressures present on the supercontinent of Ruuht. These pressures forced them to evolve from their more reptilian ancestors, to their more avian appearance that is most commonly seen in 2552. Several unique traits emerged thanks to this evolution, specifically their large, opaque eyes, quills and their long fringe-toothed beak. This makes them distinct from their ancestors, although they retain a similar level intellect to the other present subspecies, and have the ability to inter-breed. As such, they have not diverged enough to be classified as a completely separate species. When deployed in combat, they usually serve as light infantry. Often, they can be seen wielding Plasma Pistols and Needlers with a Point Defense Gauntlet attached to the other wrist. However, outside of a military setting, they have been known to utilise other weapons, even human ones.Halo: Glasslands - Page ?? Furthermore, they have also been used as snipers by the Covenant. This is down to a shared trait in most Kig-Yar: excellent marksmanship. In the hands of Ruutian snipers, Beam Rifles, Focus Rifles or even Needle Rifles or Covenant Carbines can be devastating for the enemy. Thus, Kig-Yar are often deployed as snipers or scouts. Rank Structure Trivia *Due to their visual similarities, it is likely that the Kig-Yar who colonised T'vao and subsequently evolved into T'vaoans were Ruutians. Gallery ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' File:JackalWHelm2.jpg|Render of a Jackal. File:Behindyou.jpg|A Jackal in the level Assault on the Control Room. File:Jackals in haloce.jpg|Two different Jackals around the Silent Cartographer. ''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' File:Kigyar.png|A Kig-Yar around the Silent Cartographer. ''Halo 2'' File:Jackal Lakeside.jpg|A Kig-Yar Sniper wields a particle beam rifle. File:Jackal.jpg|A Kig-Yar Minor with an overcharged plasma pistol. ''Halo 2: Anniversary'' H2A_CinematicRender_Jackal-4View.jpg|Cinematic render of a Jackal. ''Halo 3'' File:1215645880 Jackal Blood.jpg|A Jackal's blood stain. File:19317669-Full.jpg|A Kig-Yar Minor on patrol on The Ark. File:Halo3 Jackal.jpg|A Kig-Yar sniper. ''Halo Wars'' File:Cov jackalfinal.jpg|Concept art of the Kig-Yar. File:Jackals.jpg|Two Jackals. File:Jackal warrior.jpg|Concept art of a "Wild Jackal." ''Halo 3: ODST'' File:SHARPSHOOTER!.jpg|A Kig-Yar sniper with a beam rifle. File:Kig-Yar_Variants.jpg|A Kig-Yar sniper and a Kig-Yar infantryman. File:Kig-Yar_Phalanx_Halo_3-_ODST.jpg|A Kig-Yar lance armed with plasma pistols and point defense gauntlets. ''Halo: Reach'' File:HaloReach - Jackal.png|A half-render of a Jackal. Jackal A.jpg|A Jackal being assassinated by a Spartan. thCAI3J5HJ.jpg|A pair of Jackal snipers. Halo Reach - Ruutian Minor.png|A Jackal screeching at the camera. Sources Category:Kig-Yar Category:Covenant Species